


Conclusion: Part Two

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: The time they get there, Max Lightwood had been dead for forty minutes.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Conclusion: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

The time they get there, Max Lightwood had been dead for forty minutes. Some other Shadowhunters had already came in to take Maryse away to the infirmary, but Jace would not go. He would not part with his brother who lays in his lap. His eyes are closed, and his hands are on Jace’s knees. He’s still as Jace strokes back his reddish hair. Jace’s eyes aren’t on his brother though, they stare toward where Magnus stands with Alec, Isabelle, and Clary, but he’s not looking at them. He stares into nothing. His fingers continue to push back Max’s hair lightly.

“I killed him.” Jace whispers, barely audible.

Isabelle turns her eyes away from her brother’s toward where the body of who they thought was Sebastian Verlac lays. His eyes are almost all of the way closed. He’s lying on his back, head tilted toward the ceiling, a knife sticking out of his chest, where his heart is. Isabelle’s hand finds its way toward Clary’s, squeezing gently as Clary gasps. It was her brother after all.

…

“Alec says that he wants to marry you one day.” Max says bluntly as he adds in the chocolate chips to the cookie dough.

Magnus chokes on the wine he was swallowing and drops his wine glass. Before it shatters into a million pieces Magnus waves his hand, magic moving around the cup, putting it back together again. It lands on the counter gracefully. Magnus then looks to the youngest Lightwood intently who seems not to have noticed how obscure his comment was.

“Did he now?” Magnus asks, teleporting a new wine glass full of more red wine.

“He says that once the Clave pulls their heads out of their assess then it could happen.”

“And he said this to you?” His tone is skeptical.

“Well not exactly, he was talking to Izzy.” Max admits as Magnus puts down his wine glass to help him roll the dough into ball to then place on the cookie sheets. “If you married my brother would that make you my brother too?”

Magnus smiles. “I suppose it would, young Lightwood.”

“Cool. Does that mean you’d magic me a lightsaver for my birthday?”

“If that’s what you wanted, I can see no harm in that.”

“Awesome.” Max says, looking up at the warlock with a smile.

“Are the cookies ready yet?” Jace asks as he walks in. “I was hoping they’d be done the time I was.”

“I told you before, blondie, using magic to bake cookies never ends well.” Magnus states. “Plus where’d the fun in using magic when you can make them from scratch.”

“Yeah, Jace, you can eat the dough.” Max says proudly. “Also, Magnus said he would get me a lightsaver for my birthday!”

“Really? Well there goes my present.”

Magnus hides a snicker as Max exclaims that he’d love to have two lightsavers for his birthday.

…

“Jace.” Alec says, his voice unsure. “You have to let go of him.”

Alec takes a small step forward, away from the group. His hands held up in front of him in a calming gesture. His face grim, but determined.

“I can’t.” Jace says. “I…”

“It’s okay, Jace.” Alec says softly. “Its going to be okay.”

“No. It’s not.”

“Hey, it’s me. Your parabatai, your brother. You trust me, right?”

“Yeah…” Jace agrees.

“Then trust me. Let Max go. Come with me, please.” Alec pleads.

Jace looks up at Alec, then down at Max. He strokes back his hair a little more, his other hand holding Max’s gently.

“Okay.” Jace says as tears start to fall from his eyes and his grip on his younger brother lessens. “Okay.”

…

“Hey, Max.” Magnus says softly as he kneels down to Max’s level. “How are you doing?”

“It’s my fault.” Max says. “They would have already not been married anymore if I wasn’t born.”

“No. It’s not your fault, young Lightwood. Sometime people just don’t get along anymore and they make mistakes. It has nothing to do with you. They love you. And so do your siblings. What happens between your parents isn’t going to change that.”

“Maybe.”

“It won’t, now how about we watch another Star Wars movie, and I’ll get us some popcorn? You must be hungry, I know I am.” Magnus suggests.

“Okay.” Max says reluctantly as he goes and turns on his TV. “But only if I can have cherry cola.”

Magnus uses his magic to grab a couple bags from a local movie theatre and the soda from the store on Elm Street, as they both sit down on the couch, the movie starting.

“Thanks, Magnus.” Max says. “I’m glad you’re dating my brother.”

Magnus’s eyes crinkle as he smiles genuinely, a fondness for the young Lightwood blooming in his chest. “As am I.”

…

When Jace lets go of Max he does it with a gentleness that Magnus has rarely seen in the Shadowhunter. His hands cup the back of his head, letting him lay back down on the floor slowly. He moves Max’s arms so that they rest on his chest and stomach. Jace then gets up on shaky legs, walking toward Alec who meets him halfway. Alec’s arm wraps around Jace’s back, steadying him as they walk out of the room. Once they’re gone Clary walks over to Sebastian’s body. Isabelle tries to go to, but she can’t, she can barely look at Max. Instead she rushes out an abrupt apology and leaves the room.

“He was my brother.” Clary says softly as she kneels down beside the murder.

“And Max was Isabelle’s.” Magnus replies as he uses his magic to teleport a soft white sheet. He lays it gently over the young Lightwood.

“How can we ever move on from this, Magnus?” Clary asks with tears in her eyes.

“The pain never goes away, biscuit, but we have each other. That’s something, isn’t it?”

Clary doesn’t know what to say next as she reaches out with her hand to close Sebastian’s eyes all of the way.


End file.
